How To Start A Legacy
by these-words1201
Summary: This is a multiple chapter story on Ash's encounters throughout his journey, please review and favourite for more chapters. :)
1. Where it all began

Ash was now world famous as one of the greatest pokemon trainers ever! And despite all the fame and money Ash had never forgotten where he started out on his journey and he never would. With the millions of fans that gathered to see him he always found time to slip away back to Pallet Town to see his mom and the Professor, and the three of them would sit together and talk about what they got up to since the last visit but the conversation would always turn to Ash's youth years and when he first became a pokemon trainer.

They would sit and talk for hours on end about all different types of stories, like his first encounter with Pikachu, and the eventual capture of him, The Charmander which he had saved from torture in Lake Acuity and raised to be a strong but defiant Charizard, and then always back to the friends he had made Brock, Misty, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Bianca, Iris and Cilan and the trouble they would get in to. From there conversation usually turned to some other people Ash had met, but not friends no Team Rocket's James, Jessie and Meowth, and how they always wanted to steal Ash's Pikachu- as well as his other pokemon- and were everywhere he went.

Ash's mom would bring across more snacks at about this point in the evening and the conversation would continue and delve deeper in to Ash's journey, and the Professor would usually mention one or two of his own stories which would make Ash and his mom laugh. Ash had noticed that the relationship between the Professor and his mom became closer every time he came round, he hoped that they would get together one day, his mom deserved that at the least and Ash new the Professor would treat her with respect and he would be a great step-dad to Ash. Ash sometimes imagined what it would be like if they did get together if anything would change but Ash wouldn't mind as long as they were happy with each other and he never thought the wouldn't be happy.

It was about time for Ash to leave he had an important battle in Unova in two days and had to catch a luxury cruise-liner to get there, Ash's mom told him to wait a minute and that she had a present for him, Ash chuckled as him mom rushed up the stairs and passed his old room, Ash remembered his room, the wallpaper was blue like the ocean and pictures of pokemon faces on it, his bed was wooden with a soft, bouncy mattress, he had a duvet that matched his wallpaper and so did his pillowcase, he had a toy box under the window filled with all kinds of pokemon dolls and figurines. Ash headed toward the stairs and then his mom appeared on the landing "I've got it!" she called down the stairs, Ash just smiled still staring at his bedroom door, his mom had noticed "Go in," she motioned her head toward the door.

Ash climbed the stairs one at a time and when he reached the top he twisted the handle of the door and held it shut for a minute, as he pushed it open he felt like something had hit him front on with great force, flooding his memory, he flicked the light switch. The wallpaper had faded now and you could barely make out a single pokemon face. His bed and pillow had gathered dust over the years and he knew how long it had been since any one had gone in the room. He went over to the toy box and opened the lid, it was still full of his old figures and dolls, Ash stood up and sat down on his bed, he took a few deep breaths and then stood up and left the room closing the door behind him, "I'd like to come stay a while," he said "After the battle I mean" Ash's mom burst in to tears "Of course you can Ash this is still your house you can come whenever you want," she hugged him, "Now hurry up you'll miss your boat. She passed him the gift- it was a book filled with pictures of his travels and the places he had been and little quotes she had taken from the stories they had shared "Thanks," he said "I should erm go now" and he hugged his mom waved goodbye to the Professor and left the house.


	2. A Tail of Two Friends

On the eve of his tenth birthday Ash received an envelope in the post, he pulled open the tab ripping into pieces and read the letter inside. It was addressed from Professor Oak himself as Ash continued reading he stopped and looked up into his mother's face, he began to jump around in joy and when his mother asked him to calm down and explain what the letter had said he stopped and read it out loud "To Master Ash Ketchum, from the desk of Prof. Oak. I request that on the morning of May 22nd at 8:15 am you visit my laboratory so that you can collect your first pokémon and begin your pokémon adventure. I will be awaiting your arrival at my laboratory. Do not be late I am an extremely busy man!" Ash's mom told him "You had better get to sleep so you wake up early tomorrow morning and aren't late to meet the Professor". Ash reluctantly climb the stairs and went into his bedroom shutting the door behind him.  
In the morning Ash's mom came rushing into his room "Ash! What are you doing here! It's 8:30, you're late, come on get done and you're going to have to run to Professor Oak, I'll write a letter explaining why you're late whilst you get changed." Ash's mom left the room and went downstairs to get a pen and some paper to write a letter for the Professor. Ash jumped out of bed and rummaged through his drawers for clean clothes and underwear and began to get changed, as he was tying his shoe laces his mom came in and handed him his backpack "The letter is in the front compartment, don't forget it." She passed him his favourite cap and went back downstairs into the living room. Ash came down the stairs a few moments later "cya mom," he called as he walked out the door "bye, Ash, be careful" his mother called out, the door shutting mid-way through her sentence.  
As the warm spring air brushed against his face Ash zipped up his jacket and swung his backpack on to his pack he set off to the Professor's lab in Pallet Town.  
As he arrived Ash saw the Professor standing outside his lab he looked a mixture of anger and annoyance as he looked around. Ash walked up to the Professor with his mom's letter in his hand "What time do you call this?" the Professor barked "I'm sorry," Ash replied "I broke my alarm clock" the Professor ushered Ash into his lab.  
As the door shut behind him the Professor looked up and sighed, "Well I'm not sure what to do now Ash, you see all the starter pokémon I had have already been taken by other trainers" Ash let out a sigh of disappointment "Does that mean I don't get a pokémon, Professor?" "I'm not sure what to say Ash, I mean the only thing I can think of is that we go out and catch you a pokémon, I suppose it means you'll get some battle experience which might help you get started on your adventure, what do you say?" Ash began to get excited "that sounds fun Professor, can we go now?" "Not just yet, Ash, I have some work I have to do and you should go and ask your mom if it's ok." Ash looked at the Professor and nodded then left the lab.  
Back outside Ash bumped into his rival Gary "Not got your pokémon yet then Ash?" Gary said with a smirk on his face, "Actually the Professor is taking me to Route 24 to catch a way better pokémon than yours" Ash replied, "Ha! As if, I'll believe that when I see it" and with that Gary turned and left for the pokémart meanwhile Ash headed back home.  
"Mom," Ash called as he entered his house "Can Professor Oak take me to Route 24 to catch my pokémon?" from upstairs Ash's mom called back "sure Ash but make sure you're back in time for tea, oh, and your lunch is on the counter take it with you and grab some money to buy some things from the pokémart, goodbye honey, have fun" "bye mom" Ash replied.  
By the time Ash had arrived back at the laboratory the Professor had finished his work and brought some pokéballs. "Ash are you ready to head out?" the Professor asked "I sure am Professor" Ash replied. The professor led Ash to the pokémart so he could buy some pokéballs and potions to begin his journey with and then they headed out to Route 24.  
Whilst they walked the Professor told Ash about his work on studying Pokémon behaviour patterns "that's awesome" Ash had said. Ash looked around in wonder at the beauty outside Pallet Town, he watched flocks of Starly and Pidgey fly overhead and Rattata scurry in the bushes, he saw Caterpie in the trees and Silcoon hanging from the branches, they carried on walking until they came across a wooden signpost 'Route 24 East' and so they changed direction and carried on as before.  
Fifteen minutes later they came across a sweet-smelling, orange-coloured tree, Ash noticed that it was shaking and rustling so he nudged the Professor "Hey Professor what's that?" Ash said pointing to the tree. "Ash, quiet there's a pokémon in that tree, it could be a rare one. I'll check."  
As Oak reached into the tree his face dropped as he realised what was hiding away in its branches, before he could pull himself away he was surrounded by a yellow flash - Thunderbolt - Oak fell to the ground his coat not singed and smoking. Ash ran to help Oak but as he knelt beside him a small yellow pokémon with a brown-tipped tail flew out the tree. "agh!" Ash yelled as he didn't have a pokémon to fight with "Ash use my pokémon, it's in my bag!" Oak said still lying on the floor. Ash ran to the Professor's bag and emptied its contents on the floor beside him, in the mass of paper and books Ash found a small red shere "got it!" he called and threw it high into the air and as it opened up he watched in wonder as a large figure appeared from the pokéball "Wow, an Arcanine!" Ash fell back in shock to see the rare Arcanine standing in front of him. Ash quickly snapped out of it and prepared to battle the wild Pikachu.  
Before Ash had fully readied himself the wild Pikachu began to bolt towards Arcanine, "Watch out!" Ash screamed and Arcanine dodged the Quick Attack "Flare Blitz NOW!" Ash barked and Arcanine span round and let out an astonishing display of power in the form of Flare Blitz, the wild Pikachu struggled to stand up so Ash threw a pokéball. As it opened up a red bolt covered Pikachu and it disappeared in a flash a few seconds later the pokéball broke open and the Pikachu came flying out and darted off into the forest.  
"Ash what happened? Where's Pikachu?" Professor Oak asked dusting himself off after he had fully recovered "He ran off Professor, into the forest. Can we go after him?" Ash begged. " I suppose we have no choice, do we?" Oak sighed. Ash grab his back and began to run after the rogue Pikachu leaving Oak to pick up the contents of his bag which had been sprawled over the floor.  
When Oak had finally caught up with Ash they realised that they were lost and that it was beginning to get dark " We will have to go soon Ash so we need to hurry up and find that Pikachu!" Oak said "OK Professor" Ash replied and they began to search in the tall grass for Pikachu, as Ash walked through the grass he was attacked from above him and when he looked up he saw the Pikachu preparing for battle just as it went to shock Ash with Thunder Wave Oak's Arcanine shot out an ember with knocked Pikachu backwards, Ash flung a pokéball after Pikachu and watched as it rolled on the floor and then beeped to signal the wild Pikachu's capture "YES! I got a Pikachu Ash yelled excitedly. "Ash let's go home it's dark and it's getting late." Oak said "OK Professor" Ash replied and with the guidance of Ash's new Pikachu made their way out of the forest and back to the safety of Pallet Town.


	3. Fight Fire With Ice

As the group cruised along the waves, on Lapras' back Misty noticed a blip speeding towards them at great speeds, "Watch out."she screamed as a small speedboat flew into Lapras causing the group to fly in to the water, a giant wave flew up and overpowered the small boy that was driving the boat. "Hey!" he cried, "What did you do that for?" Misty, surfacing now, became enraged at the boy's stupidity "WHAT!? YOU JUST DROVE IN TO US!" she climbed back on to Lapras, and started to help Brock get back up on Lapras' back. "Err... Ermm... I..I..I'm sorry" the boy whimpered, "It's okay," Brock said reassuringly "It was an accident, what's your name?" "I'm Tad" the boy said matter-of-factly. "Hi Tad, I'm Brock, this is Misty, and... hey where's Ash?" Brock said, confused, at that moment Ash came spluttering to the surface of the water, "Hey, guys I just caught a Poliwag!" He shouted, "Hey, who's this?" "Hi, I'm Tad, you must be Ash, sorry about the whole collision thing," Ash laughed "Hey, no problem it happens often enough," Tad smiled, "Hey aren't you the Ash that beat Rudy at Trovita Gym?" Tad said with an air of remembrance and amazement, "Yeah, I guess I am" Ash said turning red with embarrassment "Will you battle me? I only battle with people who know what they're doing!" Tad asked "Who's that then?" Misty asked pretending not to see Ash there, Ash nudged her nearly knocking her back in to the water, "Okay, I get the picture," Misty said stopping herself from falling. "I will battle you Tad, we'll meet you at Cleopatra Island in an hour, then we can't get in anyone's way!" Ash said that familiar glint reigniting in his eye.

The group arrived on the island, and stood on the beach looking at the beauty of the island, in front of them stood a gigantic forest which seemed to go on further than the actual island, wild Pidove soared above them, and small pokemon scurried in the bushes, the group walked along the beach awaiting Tad's arrival, they were 5 minutes early, but that gave them enough time to have a quick look around and maybe even time to practice. As they walked along the beach Ash noticed a pokemon, "Hey is that Sandyle?" "Yeah I think it is," Brock said, "But I thought they were only found in Unova?" "Cleopatra Island hasn't been fully explored, so no one knows what pokemon live here, in fact many people think that a colony of Archeops might live within the island," Misty said, "Alright, Little Miss Know-It-All!" Brock laughed. Ash noticed Tad's boat on the horizon and rushed over to the island docks to meet him.

Ash ran as fast as he could toward where Tad had docked. Suddenly he jerked backwards and then fell head first on to the wooden panels of the pier, they collapsed underneath him and he continued to fall. SPLASH! Shocked Misty and Brock rushed over and peered down through the Ash-shaped hole in the peer, they stood for a minute or two until a ripple of water paraded over them, covering them in its wetness, shaking off the dripping water they cursed toward Ash, he just floated in the water and turned his face to an angle. Tad had now joined Misty and Brock on the pier, his face hinted an air of confusion, "I fell through the pier!" Ash grinned Tad half-smiled he seemed unimpressed, Ash turned to climb back up onto the pier, "Are we going to battle, or did you come here to destroy everything?" Tad growled, Ash looked confused, he walked over to Misty and Brock taking them to one side. "What's up with Tad?" Misty asked, "I don't know he wasn't like this earlier" Ash said sounding slightly concerned, "Maybe something's happened?" Brock added, just then Tad split the three up "Battle!" he barked releasing his Poliwrath from its pokeball.

Pikachu ran up Ash's shoulder and then pounced in to battle, Poliwrath sent a gigantic Hydro Cannon hurtling toward pikachu, pikachu dodged it and countered with Electro Ball it blasted Poliwrath knocking it backwards, Poliwrath stood up and grunted in annoyance, it began to run toward pikachu and then sent toxic spikes in to the air, using another Hydro Cannon he sent the spikes shooting toward Pikachu several of them hitting the traget as well as the full impact of the Hydro Cannon sending Pikachu flying in to the ground, unconscious. Giving no time for Poliwrath to recover Ash sent a second pokeball in to the sky and Charizard erupted from inside, roaring fiercely, "Charizard, Inferno!" Ash called, Charizard ignored and flew over roaring, Poliwrath shot multiple Ice Beam's in to the sky, all but one of them missed, the last one hitting the flame on Charizard's tail, he fell from the sky, spiralling down until he hit the solid ground of the beach.

"CHARIZARD! NO!" Ash shouted, running to where Charizard crash-landed, Misty and Brock followed closely behind. Meanwhile Tad withdrew his Poliwrath and walked over to the frozen Charizard, Tad looked at Ash and grunted, "Huh, call me when you have an idea what you're actually doing and maybe we can can have a real battle" Tad said mockingly he grunted once more then turned and began to walk back to his boat, "We have to warm him up!" Ash said rubbing the rough skin on Charizard's back, "Yeah," Misty said kneeling down to help Ash. "Pika piii" Pikachu said dragging a blanket across the sand, Brock took the blanket from Pikachu and threw it over Charizard, "Maybe some of our pokemon can help" Brock informed, he began to search through the pokeball section of his bag, "Geodude... nope that won't work... ermm... Kabutops... no way will that work... Rhyhorn... ermmm... that could work actually... Rhyhorn use Sunny Day on Charizard's tail" Brock called tossing the pokeball away from himself it clicked open and Rhyhorn obeyed focused Sunny Day on Charizard's tail "What else do we have? Onix... Onix? Hmmmm... Fire! Onix! Onix come out and use Dragon Breath to create a fire!" Brock flung the pokeball high up in the air, it burst open and Onix came out sending a spray of rainbow dust on to a nearby pile of sticks and twigs- they burst in to flames.

Ash's hands were raw from rubbing the rock-like skin on Charizard's back and the skin was beginning to peel away causing him to stop every few minutes. Misty was using a yellow flannel so she didn't face the same problem as Ash and she laughed everytime he stopped. Brock was throwing more twigs, leaves and sticks in to the fire to make it bigger, Onix was using a half-hearted Dragon Breath on the ice at the tip of Charizard's tile. The sun was behind the clouds making Rhyhorn's Sunny Day useless so Brock returned him to his pokeball. Every so often Charizard tried to roar but all that came out was cold breath and tiny shards of ice, which would blow in to Ash's face. Ash noticed the ice was beginning to melt and he immediately sped up despite the fact his hands were practically bleeding, Misty saw Ash and copied him, Onix increased the power of his Dragon Breath and within two hours the ice had melted. Charizard hadn't completely recovered and wasn't well enough to move so they decided to stay on the beach for the night so that every one could recover. Ash was the last one up he had stayed awake until Charizard fell asleep, then he threw his own blanket over Charizard and lay next to him, Pikachu was asleep poking out of Ash's bag. Misty was lying on a portable hammock she had hung on two small trees at the tip of the beach, and Brock lay underneath her on a blanket. Charizard grunted in his sleep and a few sparks flew from his nose- then everything went silent.

Ash woke in the morning to find everyone still asleep, he walked through the first row of trees and found himself in a haven of fresh, exotic fruit and pure, clean springs trickling along. Ash grabbed as much as his skinny arms could manage and maneuvered through the trees back to the 'base camp' where he began to cut up the fruit and split it up in to plates for each person including all the pokemon. He didn't bother waking any one up as Misty's alarm would go off in a few minutes, Ash looked around and he saw that Charizard's tail flame was roaring brighter than ever, his face gleamed with relief. Just as Ash had anticipated Misty's alarm soon went off and they reluctantly sat up, stretched and got dressed, Ash called them over to the food he had prepared earlier. Charizard seemed a lot happier than the previous night and it seemed a distant memory when his tail flame froze. Pikachu was nibbling away at an orange from his plate, the juice trickled down his chin making the little, yellow hairs go sticky, Ash laughed and wiped it away. Brock, now finished eating, walked away to the camp and began to pack up the memories of the previous night, "Misty, where's your bag?" Brock called over his shoulder, "It's over here, can you just roll up my hammock and bring it over here please?" Misty replied "Sure will!" Brock answered.

When they had all finished and everything was packed away- including Misty's hammock- Misty called Lapras out of her pokeball and the group were about to climb on her back, but Charizard wouldn't let them he picked Ash up on his nose and flicked him on to his own back, Charizard roared and shot off in to the air, the rest of the gang- including Pikachu- followed via water on Lapras, suddenly Charizard looped round in the sky and came down next to Lapras- practically skimming the water- Ash was sitting with his legs dangling round Charizard's neck, his grin stretching right across his face, "Race!"Misty shouted as Lapras shot off across the water creating two splinters of waves on either side of herself as she went, Ash laughed and Charizard soared up in to the sky roaring proudly as he went, neither of them could see the other and where they were but they continued as they were. Ash looked around for Pikachu but he couldn't see him, he looked down frantically searching for Lapras, then he noticed a small blip shooting across the water below them "Charizard go down to Lapras!" Charizard obeyed, as Charizard came to a slow beside Lapras Pikachu's face glowed, she jumped over and landed on Charizard's wing. Pikachu was beginning to slip back down when Charizard gently flicked his wing so that Pikachu landed in Ash's lap and clung on for dear life, then Charizard shot back up and disappeared in the clouds, they race resumed, Charizard shot through the clouds and roared ecstatically, Pikachu was snuggled up in Ash's jacket covering his tiny ears.

Ash noticed the shore not far off and just as he was about to mention it Charizard, tipped to one side, Ash noticed a beam of ice had skimmed past them, "Where did that come from?" Ash said worriedly. Charizard continued to course around the clouds headed for the shore, every so often a beam of glintering ice would shoot in front of them and Charizard would just manage to avoid it. The shore was directly below them and Charizard headed straight for it using Flamethrower as he went which melted the incoming Ice Beams before they got to close for comfort, they landed at the beach in a minute or two. Misty and Brock arrived shortly after on Lapras, Charizard and Pikachu were nibbling away at some poffins Ash had got for them- two spicy ones for Charizard (his favourite since he was a little Charmander) and half a sweet one for Pikachu (she could never finish a whole one), Ash walked over and gave Lapras a dry poffin- that was her favourite as well. Whilst the pokemon were eating Ash told Misty and Brock about the rogue Ice Beams that aimed at them whilst they were flying to the shore, "We saw those coming from the shore! Didn't we Brock?" Misty cried "Yeah that's how we knew which way to go" Brock replied. Just then Charizard roared angrily. Ash, Misty and Brock ran over to the pokemon.

When they arrived they saw an all to familiar pokemon. Poliwrath- the big golden belt- "Tad!"Ash growled, as he said the name, he walked up from behind Poliwrath "Hello Ash, sorry about the Ice Beams!" He snarled, "Right, It's time you got what's coming to you!" Ash said, becoming unusually serious, "Ha, fine but be prepared to lose," Tad mocked, Charizard flew next to Ash who patted him on the back and whispered, "We can do this!" The battle began. "Charizard, Flamethrower!" CHarizard opened it's mouth wide and a spiral of fire grew bigger, and bigger, and bigger until it exploded in a beam of pure power, smashing off Poliwrath before it had time to dodge. The golden belt around Poliwrath melted to the ground and lay in a pile of gold mush, Tad cried in anger "Right, you'll pay for that" Ash looked ready and prepared for whatever Tad could throw at him- so did Charizard. "Ice Beam, Poliwrath!" Poliwrath obeyed, Charizard countered with Flare Blitz, which melted through the Ice Beam and blasted off Poliwrath knocking him back, Poliwrath flinched at the attack, Charizard suddenly learned a new move which exploded in a flury of rage- Dragon Pulse! Charizard aimed for the ground beneath Poliwarth's feet, it exploded underneath him and sent him in to the air, giant chunks of rock pierce Poliwrath causing extra damage, then he fell back down to the ground- unconscious. Tad burst out in tears, "Poliwrath!" Ash didn't bother speaking to Tad and he turned around and walked away.

Misty chased after Ash, "What's up?" she said comfortingly " He deserved that!" Ash said still full of rage and anger, "I suppose he did, but I've never seen you like that! It was intense- to say the least" she went to laugh but decided it would be best if she didn't seeing Ash's face. Ash grunted but then stood still, he turned round and saw Tad sitting there by Poliwrath crying, Ash walked back up to Tad, "hey, I'm sorry" Ash said Tad looked up wiping his eyes "It's okay, I guess I deserved it, the way I spoke to you wasn't exactly nice" Ash helped Tad up and then they carried Poliwrath to the pokecenter. When they arrived Tad thanked Ash and went with Poliwrath, Ash also went off with Charizard to get healed up. Charizard lay on the pokemon bed, whilst Nurse Joy's Chansey used her natural ability Serene Grace which multiplied the effectiveness of her Heal Pulse. A glowing pink orb circulated from the egg in Chansey's pouch, it surrounded Charizard and pulsed for a few seconds then disintegrated in to Charizard's skin. Charizard sat up and grumbled at Ash and his over-protectiveness Ash called Charizard in to his pokeball so that he could get out the room- as the door was only 6'8" tall compared to Charizard's height of 7'00- Ash thanked Nurse Joy and offered Chansey a poffin- which she rejected- he laughed and waved goodbye as he walked out the door, Brock and Misty followed waving and laughing as they went. Misty closed the small brown, wooden door behind her.

Outside the pokecenter Ash called Charizard out of his pokeball and whispered in his ear, Charizard nodded as Ash pulled what looked like a lump of gold from his backpack which he placed on the floor in front of Charizard. Charizard blasted the chunk of gold with Flamethrower, making it more malleable, Pikachu began to bombard the now floppy metal with Iron Tail after Iron Tail after Iron Tail, molding it in to some crown-like shape, Misty's Starmie popped out of it's pokeball and sprayed the gold crown with a powerful Hydro Cannon and then retreated back in to it's pokeball the gold lump and had now been successfully molded in to a sparkling crown which Ash picked up and was just about to put in his bag as Tad walked up behind him "Hey," Tad said. Ash jumped in shock he turned round rubbing his neck- Ash always did this when he was embarrassed- "Hi," Ash said "I think we have something of yours- well Poliwrath's anyway" Tad looked confused, "What's that then?" he asked. Ash pulled the crown out of his bag "This is all we could do," Ash said, "It's great!" Tad shouted, he immediately called Poliwrath out his pokeball, Poliwrath was still crying over his melted belt, but when he saw the crown he instantly recognised it as his belt and jumped around in happiness, Ash laughed and gave him his crown "There you go Poliwrath, soory it got melted in the first place!" Ash said apologetically Tad nodded and called Poliwrath back in to his pokeball, he thanked Ash one last time and then headed off for the edge of town, Ash, Misty and Brock left for Aspertia City and Ash's next Gym opportunity...


End file.
